


One Year Anniversary

by origamigf



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Fluff, Implied Transition, Kisses, M/M, Polyamory, Presents, Shopping, Trans Male Character, Usopp has the worst luck, Zoro is really shy, anniversary date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: While heading to a new spot at small city, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji go their separate ways to get a present for each of their boyfriends for their one year anniversary, only to meet up later at the spot they agreed upon to have dinner and exchange presents away from the noisy eyes of the crew.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	One Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the commission once more! I hope you enjoy this!

_ April 30th. _

God, damn it all. 

The cigarette smoke was partially blocking his view of the deep blue sea. He had always loved the look of the waves crashing around the edge of any ship he was on. The smell of sea salt was never-ending in his nose but he didn't mind it much. That smell had become his home, the sight of the sea his own comfortable room of his life. And most importantly….

"Zoro, stop slacking around! Are you going to help me out or not?" As cute as ever, Usopp yelled in a frevent rage. His heightened shoulder, puffed chest, and rustled hair only made him chuckle more. He's adorable like that, well, he's adorable either way. 

The way Zoro slips an eye open, in the same crossed leg, sword-wielding position as ever, he knows he agrees. He might think he's slick but even Sanji can get a sneak peak at that suppression of a greedy smirk on his mouth. "Why do that when I know you'll do it for me?" He quipped, a little more flirtatious than he intended. Or not. Zoro, just like Sanji, was a man of boldness. 

"Huh?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Usopp flushed, his brow furthering downward. His teeth were gritting, winding him up as always. Sanji wanted to laugh out loud, only stopping himself after he realized that would add to Usopp's rage. As much as he loves to see that man yell and flounder around on the ship, he adores him too much to carry on the game Zoro is playing way  _ too  _ well. 

Pulling his cigarette from his lips, he rubbed it down on the rim of the ship. He knew he'd get snapped at by Franky later but he could get over himself. His boyfriends were simply too cute to leave alone another second. He could deal with a mark or two. An ashtray is too far away. 

He made his way over to the bickering men, swinging an arm around Usopp's slender shoulders, making the tanned man nearly jump out of his skin. Unlike his partners, Usopp wasn't known for unbelievable boldness or unfounded stupid bravery. He was a bit of a coward and scaredy-cat but maybe that's what made him so appealing to the others. What's the fun in dating someone just like you anyways? 

"Giving our boy trouble again Moss-head?" He asks, the words flying off his tongue like a familiar song lyric. Zoro looks up at him, a frown sadly marking his face. It's saddening but cute. 

Sanji really got the jackpot, huh? How the media hasn't claimed them as the most adorable pirates to ever rode the sea is beyond him. 

"No more trouble than you give him," Zoro's frown quickly flipped it's script. That cocky smirk was back on his face, his eyes glistening underneath the powerful, shining sunlight consuming him. The golden skin of his body made Sanji want to pull him off his lazy ass and kiss him right here in front of all the crewmates. 

Usopp coughed, frowning. "Are  _ either  _ of you going to help? We'll never get there if we don't get this fixed! You know how Luffy feels about the flag!" 

"What's in it for me, huh? I'm always the one feeding you. Don't I deserve some thanks?" Sanji hummed, slipping his hand down from Usopp's shoulder down to his boney hip. Even if he brags about feeding him, this idiot still manages to work it all off with his overzealous energy. Maybe he should try and sneak some more on his plate. He knows Luffy would get mad if he got more meat than him though. 

Usopp looked around, his eyes darting around the ship. The rest of their crewmates were doing their own thing. Robin and Nani were chatting, a little drunkenly, a little closely, but nothing that wasn't common for the two friendly, chatty girls. Franky was off in his room again, tinkering with this or that. He always was making up and trashing and restarting blueprints for ideas for the ships, for weapons, for whatever machines he wanted to cook up next. And Luffy?

Well, he's asleep of course. Why wouldn't he be? There's no action or meat sizzling, so, that was his job right now. 

Sanji wasn't sure what he was planning, never did with such an overworking mind like his (even though he was usually predictable), but he didn't expect what happened next. Usopp stood on his tippy-toes, grabbing Sanji by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down. He softly whispered, "Then  _ you two  _ can sleep alone!"

He heard Zoro groan below them, the clank of his sword moving around, meaning he was getting up. Just like Sanji, he was just as weak for his boyfriend. “Alright, alright, no need to get grouchy on me.” 

Usopp sneered, though all three of them knew it wasn’t serious. Usopp loved them all the same, even knowing all their little knacks and flaws. Zoro is always going to be lazy unless it benefits him in some way, that man is nothing but a fighting machine sometimes. While Sanji definitely had his gripes, he wouldn’t deny he enjoyed the pleasant shine in Usopp’s eyes whenever he helped around. After all, he could sneak a peck or two in while he was at it. Kissing his boyfriends was always a good time. 

“ _ Finally _ , about time you got off your butt and went to work!” Usopp complained, almost endearingly. No, they knew it was endearingly. After all, they knew he loved them just as much as they did. 

“Yeah, yeah, now quit nagging me.” Zoro huffed, his swords back on his hip where they belong. “Now what exactly do you need?”

Usopp shook his head, smiling sweetly. Sanji wanted to stop him from opening his mouth and talking by kissing that sweet smile of his. “Of course you weren’t listening to me! When did you  _ ever _ ?”

“Do you really want me to answer that in earshot of everyone on the ship?” Zoro smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Usopp blushed brightly, making both men chuckle at his cute reaction. Shaking his head, he shoved Sanji’s arm off and pushed past Zoro, bumping shoulders on purpose. He was such a tsundere sometimes, he only made them want to tease him more. 

“Get to work already, you two!” Usopp huffed, rushing towards where his chores were located. Someone had to keep the end goal in mind! 

* * *

> “You see that opening of the jungle right there?”

> “You mean the forest, Sanji?”

> “Whatever you want to call it! Meet me back here around eight o’clock, understood idiots?”

> “Don’t call me an idiot, you one-eyed cook!”

> “I have two working eyes thank you very much! Try not to get horribly lost like you always do in situations like these!”

> “I do just fine!” 

> “You are guys are a handful…”

* * *

If Zoro was being honest (and let’s be real here, he’s too blunt for his own good), he had no idea how he struck the goldmine. He was completely and utterly lucky to end up with those two idiots, even if he would never utter a word about it to them. That’s way too freaking embarrassing. He doesn’t think he would ever get away with it if he did. Sanji liked to tease and Usopp had a way of joking way too liberally, even in front of the Captain! 

But he doesn’t want to be with one without the other. He doesn’t want to be without them. He wouldn’t bother asking them to change. He knows he has his own flaws and mistakes that he struggles with every passing day but he also knows that, even if he won’t alert him on his bad days, they’re there for him without even having to be asked. He craves physical affection so much, he thinks he has an addiction to Usopp’s soft forehead kisses and Sanji’s strong hugs. 

Zoro wasn’t great with presents. He wasn’t really good with predicting other people’s feelings, only their moves when it came to fighting. He loved a good fight. 

Even despite who he used to be. Thinking about it made him reach up and touch his flat chest, knowing the two linear pink-colored scars were underneath his green shirt. He doesn’t like thinking about it much. While the past teaches you plenty of lessons, it also holds a great deal of pain and guilt alongside it. Those aren’t things he needs, so he’ll abandon that ship and focus on the one he’s on down - the present of his life. The one with Usopp and Sanji by his side, affectionate and caring in their own ways. One is bolder while the other is undoubtedly shy and more nervous about his moves. 

He can feel the corners of his lips turn up. Just thinking about them leaves him happy, though he has too much pride to tell them that outright. That wouldn’t be very manly of him because at the end of the day, that’s what he is - a man. 

His swords placed swiftly on his hip but ready for a battle any day, he stalks down the pavement of the barren roads of the city. There aren’t a lot of buildings, he notices, and it seems awful quiet. Silence has never been something he was used to. There was always another fight, another mission, another goal to fill that made the void of silence completely be forgotten by the screams and roars between opposing parties, fighting for a purpose, fighting for them and whatever mission lingering on their long worn-out shoulders. 

‘What could those idiots possibly want?’ Zoro ponders, glancing from building to building, hoping something will catch his eye. It might even jog his memory! He needs a clue of some sort. He’s not really sure what to go off of. It shouldn’t even be this hard. 

It’s not like Sanji or Usopp were saints that didn’t want or need anything. It’s not like they would say, ‘it's the thought that counts’ either. They have stuff they want, whether it's money, fame, or otherwise. They wanted them, selfishly so. 

This was different though. This wasn’t Usopp arguing with Luffy about who gets the last piece of meat at dinner. It wasn’t like when Nami went on a shopping spree at a local market. They weren’t buying it themselves. It was him buying it. Their selfish wants should practically be embedded into his soul at this point. 

But it wasn’t about wants. It wasn’t about needs either. 

It was about a present for each precious man in his life. It was showing the devotion he showed them through an item he got just for them and them only. It should be something personal, maybe something that is bold and speaks volumes. He didn’t want to be outshined by them after all. Knowing Sanji, he would go all out to an extreme degree. Usopp might settle on something simple but undoubtedly unique, hell, he might even make something. Who knows? Much as he is nervous and a coward at parts in his life, he knows how to push himself and put one effort into getting the result he wanted. 

‘This place is a bum.’ Zoro noted, looking around. All the buildings looked worn-down, as if they were abandoned. Doors and windows had planks hammered against them, preventing anyone from going in or out of the place. If he was anyone else, he might not feel safe. Too bad he was who he was. The sight made him smirk before being entranced by a sound. 

It was simple and short. A single ‘ding!’ ringing through his ears. It was right next to this horribly uncared for shack. The building for the shop was polished but cultured. It didn’t feel brand new or out of place but it was no local slum store either. It belonged. It was almost like it was saying it was superior to everything else here, the bright light shining through and quirky employees inside the store surrounded by thousands of tools and equipment for everyday use and maybe even a little more. 

That’s it. 

This had to be the place to go, surely, there was something in here that would make an impact. 

Something that would say what he found himself struggling to say constantly. 

* * *

He wasn’t really strong. He knew, unlike his other extremely powerful boyfriends, he wasn’t that strong. He was practically just a normal human next to those freaks. They had extreme strengths, they had power to lean back on. Usopp had always felt inferior to the other two, inferior to the entire crew even. In some ways, he felt like he could relate to Nami. She was just like him, hell, he even helped make designs for her weapon in order to help her thrive in battle. He did his best and in turn, she got better. Some would even say she’s stronger than him. He wasn’t even the greatest technical engineer. 

He was barely that, after all, Franky was better. Perhaps it wasn’t a fair comparison considering Franky was a skilled, experienced shipwright but even so, he made other things incredibly well. Just look at his body! He practically saved himself with the technique and skill alone. 

The point was, he didn’t really feel special or powerful in his own right. However, that changed when he entered a relationship with Sanji and Zoro. They were so both so skilled and strong and Usopp was just...Usopp. But that was all he needed to be. 

Usopp was what both Sanji and Zoro wanted. While Sanji was more expressive in his words than Zoro, Zoro always made a way to show him he was loved through his affectionate touches and reassuring protectiveness of him. They had their own way of saying they loved him, whether more eccentric or reserved. 

Usopp wanted to show them just how much he adored that fact of them, just how much he loved them in return, despite their flaws and differences. Zoro could be a lazy, self-absorbed little jerk and Sanji tend to flirt way too much with others (although joking) but he loved them. He loves them so much. 

He has to get them a perfect gift, he  _ has to _ . 

It’s just a matter on what exactly. Sanji and Zoro weren’t exactly guys known for clinging onto items they got from shops like he does. He’s a bit of a hoarder, despite his boyfriend’s pleas to throw away all his “junk” whenever they try to sleep or otherwise in his room. He considers himself materialistic, keeping every screw, piece of metal, and smallest knick-knack with him at all times. To him, it’s not trash or something that is taking up room that is better used in other ways but rather a memento to the progress he makes and the memories he has with the crews and with his accomplishments as a crafter. They’re a reminder to be better, for himself and for his friends and family. 

His boyfriends aren’t really like that, it would probably be easier if they were but nonetheless, he’ll find a way. There has to be something that will speak to the character of those two. He wanders the street, his gaze catching every window and open shack in the rural town square. The roads aren’t even ones with concrete but with dirt, like a back road of sorts. It’s welcoming in a way. It's basic at its core but that’s what so likeable at its core. 

Well, at least it  _ was.  _

‘Oh, you have got to be kidding me!!’ Usopp's entire body jumped a foot in the air, laying his eyes on a certain white-coated male that wasn’t too far off from him. He immediately ran behind a shack, trying to make himself less noticeable than ever. Why out of all days does  _ today  _ have to be the day he is here?! And why?! For how long? 

What could Smoker, one of the well-known lower ranked soldiers of the Marines, be doing here? For what purpose? Had he figured out they would be here? Is he here to take them in? Him in? His bounty had gotten larger! Oh boy, oh boy, this was so  _ not  _ good! What was he supposed to do with a frickin’ Marine of all people snooping his nose around the place? How was he supposed to get anywhere around the shops with that white-haired bastard here in the middle of the shopping center?!

Just his luck! Of course, he had to run into the Marines!

Usopp looked around, hoping to find something to hide his identity but he had no clue what to do. He had gotten braver in his time on the sea but he still feared dying and arrests people! His boots still shook whenever a powerful opponent approached him, he still was as idiotically frantic as one could be, and he wasn’t exactly the best when it came to fighting, as you can tell. 

Soul sucking as it was, he found nothing in the small cooped up alleyway between two rubbishy kept together home shacks to help him hide away from the Marines. This wasn’t like in Enies Lobby where he could be Sniper King in order to help Robin and not deal with the former actions of his misguided beliefs. He didn’t have any mask or change of clothes. He didn’t even have a spare of goofy goggles or first aid tape to cover up his face and make him less noticeable in the wake of the Marines’s harsh stare. 

He’ll need a little divine intervention if he’s going to survive this one. He might have to sneak around the outskirts of the town and through the filthy, unkept gaps of the island’s homey village. It was either that or be arrested and die. He was a brave warrior on the sea but that didn’t mean he couldn’t run around the law, literally. 

He needed a way out of this and the only way to escape Smoker’s presence was to get as far away as possible. For this, he needed to run. Luckily for him (for once), he’s always been a bit of a nervous man so running and dodging a few bullets were his specialty. Taking a deep breath in, he edged closer to the other side of the width of the shack. Despite that his fingers were shaky, his lips being bitten down to avoid being detected, and his heart beating too rapidly for his own good, he knew he could do this and slowly, but with time, he managed to get to the other side before ducking to the next one. 

He has no clue if Smoker has any clue on if he’s here or not. He really doesn’t want to risk it. He has two people to go home to, presents to buy, and more adventures to have. His journey wouldn’t end here! He pressed forward, his eye on the tiger before him. He wouldn’t give up, not now, not when he’s been happier than he’s ever been before. 

He wanted more time with them. He wanted more kisses from them. He wanted their gentle and soft hugs, the ones he felt at the sentimental hours and when they wanted him to know they cherished him. He wanted the rough and harsh one, the ones he got when things got tough, when they finally won, when the tensions were high and they needed him more than ever. If not to make sure he’s alright, to just hold him and remind him - they’re here and they are okay. 

Ducking around another empty shack, peering around the wooden corner. He scanned the walkway, his eyes dotting around, trying to spot the large, demanding presence of Smoker. He couldn’t sense him anyway. He didn’t see him either. If he ducked out, would it be worth it? What if he caught him the moment he stepped out and thought he was safe? 

He stopped a thrift shop parallel to him. All he had to do was do a quick sprint and he was there, at the door of the obviously open and busy shop. He could blend in once he snuck inside and got the gifts he needed. He only hoped they would have what he would need. The panic of this experience might lead him to become insane if he had to do this all throughout shops in order to just get some things for his boyfriends for their special day. 

He breathed in and then out. He relaxed his shoulders before spreading his feet apart. Leaning all his weight on his left foot in front of him, he set his eyes on the prize. 

Alright, time to get those gifts.

* * *

While Sanji knew a dinner most likely couldn’t suffice as a gift. There was no way he would allow it either way. He would make sure to combine Zoro’s and Usopp’s tastes for the perfect dish to appease their taste buds. There was nothing better than cooking for those he loved. Although he did it everyday and always tried to make something of great value, he wanted it to be special. It was their first-year anniversary. He loves those two to death. He would do anything for them and their happiness. 

A part of achieving their happiness would be getting the perfect gift for each of them. He ponders on what to get them, wondering what gift would be the right one for his boyfriends. They’re so different in their own right. They were practically perfect as they were and Sanji wouldn’t change them for the world. 

They were spending a night away from the crew. It only seemed fitting, after all. It would be quite annoying to spend a romantic evening with his two lovers, only to be ruined by Nami’s loud screeching and Luffy’s annoying chomping in the background. If anyone knew how to butt into another’s business and ruin the mood, it was their Captain for sure. No way in hell would Sanji allow that to occur. Maybe the other two wouldn’t mind too much due to the nature of their crew, however, Sanji would not lower himself to such a standard. His boyfriends deserve the best, the utmost respect and cutorousy. He knew his beliefs and quirks were quite eccentric, due to how he was raised, however, that only made it more needed in his lifestyle. 

Loving someone means loving every part of them, that’s doubled in their relationship. He always wanted to show them he loved every part of them, that he cherished every side to their character, especially on dates such as these. They might have had a rough beginning but they found themselves only growing each passing day to love each other deeper and deeper, the care and want to be with all of them coming to such a height. 

Therefore, they deserved the best Sanji could give them. He arranged a place for them to eat on the little Island. He knew Luffy and the girls would complain if he left them without proper substance so he had already prepared a to-go dinner for them to eat back on the ship. After all, they weren’t going to set sail until late into the evening, what was the point of rushing from the charming city? 

It was nice and clean, new to every one of their senses. The streets were filled with the scent of fresh-baked food whether it was meat sizzling on a fire or bread sneaking its way out of a baker’s open window. The chatter of the town was chipper and light, laughter filling the streets in the late evening. The sun had even started to set, making the glow of the sky even more beautiful. 

He hoped Zoro and Usopp would enjoy the meal he had baked fresh off the ship tonight. They had never complained or dared to dislike his food before so really there was no need to worry but tonight was special. It was more than just preparing a delicious dinner for his lovers and friends, those who had become his closest allies and family, one he had never expected or known before. Sometimes, he thought he didn’t deserve such kindness from anyone but he knew better than to believe those darker thoughts.

After all, how could he think such things when the people he loves the most continuously love and support him? Their bond grows stronger each day, the fluttering of his heart carrying forth like the crash of waves of the sea. There was no denying that, to himself or otherwise. 

He decided to make something fancy and simple at the same time. Italian seemed like an excellent idea. Both men, really all of them actually, enjoyed meat and there were plenty of Italian recipes to inspire some ideas from. Not to forget to mention that their recipes were always explosions of flavor that warmed every heart that ate it. With that in mind, he made Brasato al Barolo with a delicious side of creamy risotto. Seasoned with red wine, yellow onions, and all the spices that would make any chef lose his mind over, Sanji thought it to be the perfect romantic gift for his partners. At the very least, a truly delicious and well-deserving dinner to the both of them. 

He couldn’t wait for them to try it! 

They agreed to meet at a place near the docks, in case they needed to leave in a hurry if they ran into trouble. Knowing them, they always managed to in some way or another. It was near the shoreline, in front of the beginning of a forest entrance. 

He breathed in slowly, letting the salty scent of the ocean enter him freely. As always, it was something homey about it. Flickering his gaze around the beach, he searched for the route towards the forest. To his left, he found it and tracked himself over, the two hunched over bodies becoming more and more clearer as he approached closer to the green scenery. He smiled sweetly as the soft green hair and unruly dark curls became more visible, recognizing them from anywhere.

With the weight of his body crunching down on the sand he left behind him and the loud crack of twigs approaching closer, both of his lovers looked up. Usopp was smiling shyly, his presents sat besides him by a bush, messily wrapped with newspaper and tape. How cute. Zoro, on the other hand, was standing with his chest pushed out and arms folded, his swords on his waistline once more where they belonged, and two bags hanging loosely from his curled fingers. Always the stone-cold, tough guy huh? 

“I bought dinner,” Sanji smirked, joining them. “Prepare to be destroyed by the amount of flavor from this bad boy.” 

“You say that every time.” Zoro jokes, knowing just how well Sanji cooks. They all do. There’s no doubt in their mind that he’s an excellent cook, divine even. His food is way too tasty to go to waste after all. 

“And I always meet my expectations,” Sanji cocked a grin, tilting his head to the side. How he enjoyed their banter, it was a blessing in his life. He glanced over to the side, catching Usopp’s gaze, making the man flush red at being caught. “Come on you two, let’s sit together like civil people.”

He heard Zoro snort, making a comment about how they were pirates and were anything but civil. He waved his hand over to a nearby abandoned log, lucky them. Planting himself on it, he patted the open spots near him with dinner plastered on his lpa, just waiting to be enjoyed. He could feel that familiar fluttering in his stomach starting up again, everything had to go well. It had too! This needed to be special, perfect. 

Without much to say, both joined on either side of him. Their grips on their presents are obvious, not that Sanji was much better with his hanging on the inside of his forearm in a fashion similar to Zoro. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen next. Maybe it was childish and naive but he was excited to see what they got! It’s the thought that counts, after all!

“So, what did you make Mr. Prince?” Usopp teased, leading forward on his knees with his hand on his chin propping him up. The silly nickname made Sanji chuckle, shaking his head. God, he’s probably said this a million times but his boyfriend is so cute! “Or is it a secret again this time?”

“No, no, not this time around. Thanks for reminding us though, we’ll have to do that some other time.” Sanji chuckled, remembering when he tried to make them guess what they were having while blind-folded. They barely got any right with how complicated the recipes could be. With hard work comes great taste! “It’s Brasato al Barolo with risotto on the side to add a creamy texture alongside the rough, tenderized meat.”

“Please tell me you didn’t add mushrooms again, I am not cleaning up after that dumbass’s barf.” Zoro groaned, already sensing a red flag. Sanji let out a loud laugh, his body shaking with relief. He knew Zoro was only joking but the memory flooding back in his system was amazing. It was before they had all admitted a mutual attraction and want to be together, back in the early stages of their friendship when Sanji had made another meal that mixed vegetables (much to Luffy’s demise) meat together underneath a delicious homemade sauce with mushroom risotto, which had led Usopp to getting sick from the mushrooms. It had been an entire mess of a situation with Sanji feeling guilty, Usopp getting what could only be compared to seasick, and Zoro being left out of the loop, leading him to having to clean it up somehow. 

“No, no! I didn’t, I learned my lesson last time!” Sanji laughed, grinning wide and passing each person’s already made and well-warmed food to them, leaning against Zoro purposefully. His heart was warm with the gentle physical affection of just brushing arms. Apparently, Zoro thought so too because he gently curled his index finger underneath his chin, lifting it up and pressing a soft, slow kiss against his chapped lips. He didn’t have to say anything but Sanji could feel the emotion welling up in his chest, the depth of his love sinking in through the warm pressure of lips pressed to lips. 

“Hey, no fun!” Usopp tugged on Sanji’s sleeve, whining. Sanji unhooked their lips, laughing at Usopp’s cute pout. He faced the man, pushing his lips forward until they landed against his soft, warm ones. Usopp leaned into the gentle, deep kiss, making his cheeks grow warm at the sweet attention. 

“Hey now, this is no time to be getting frisky in the forest.” Zoro jokes, making Usopp snap away from Sanji's lips. His red face was  _ adorable _ , my god. 

“I...I wasn’t suggesting such a thing! You know that, hell, you started this!” Usopp argued, his pout evident. Zoro smirked and Sanji smiled, watching him lean over and curling his fingers in Usopp’s curls, dragging their mouths against each other. What can he say? He loves them both and he certainly loves seeing them express it. Sanji wasn’t the jealous type when it came to these two, neither were they really, only when other people butted their ugly heads in. That’s when jealousy really flared up.

“There we go, problem solved.” Zoro winked, picking up a fork to dig into the tender meat. 

Usopp remained silent, the steam rushing out of his ears as he followed Zoro’s lead but used a spoon to go for the risotto first. Sanji watched carefully as each utensil slipped from his lovers’s mouths, the initial reactions hitting their taste buds. Right away, he could tell they were enjoying themselves. Usopp’s face was curved in a delicate smile, the tip of his spoon pressed against his lips. On the other hand, Zoro was shoving his fork down into another piece of the meat and shoving it inside his mouth, his taste buds being attacked with unbelievable flavor. It was like he couldn’t get enough. The cocky, shit-eating grin of his certainly put Sanji’s worries to ease, knowing both Zoro and Usopp were having a great time with this meal. He’s glad he chose this combination for their special dinner. 

Sanji dug into the meal he had so carefully chosen, finding himself enjoying his own creation. The risotto was just as creamy and soft he had hoped. Nicely enough, Zoro enjoyed white rice and risotto was usually made with rice, which worked perfectly together to create a delicious soft meal. The harsh tenderness of the meat and tanginess of the sauce was quite an interesting constant compared to the creaminess of the former meal but worked nonetheless. Italian was a good choice. Everyone says France is the most romantic place in the world but Italian cuisine manages to capture the heart of many more than them. It was perfect, his hard and careful work paying off finally. He was so happy to see it. 

“This is delicious, Sanji!” Usopp hummed, smiling happily with giddiness flooding his system. Sanji blushed a faint pink across his cheeks, it always felt more special coming from his lovers. The sincerity of their words always managed to touch his heart in a special way. He reached downward and placed his hand on top of Usopp’s unmoving hand between them. It was almost like he was waiting for him to reach.

By the cute blush on his cheeks, Sanji figured he was right. 

“Yeah, it’s really freakin’ tasty.” Zoro scooted closer, his hand resting against the small of Sanji’s back. It felt so warm and light, his cheeks aching with how much he’s grinning. He leans down, kissing Sanji’s neck with a gentle peck. Unamusing, not provoking some sort of other reaction. Just a soft, quick peck to remind him how much he loves him. It’s so sweet. “But man am I starved for some liquor right now. My throat is parched man, couldn’t you have grabbed some sake on your way here?” 

“Actually…” Sanji looked down at the bag holding their gifts, “For your present, I know how you have that silly fascination with sushi and I got you a bottle of sake that was sushi-flavored.”

Zoro licked his lips, already feeling thirsty and desperate. He cocked his left brow up. “ Well, what are you waiting for?”

Sanji snorted, reaching around his plate and slipping his hand into the bag, pulling the neatly wrapped with a green bow bottle out and handed it to Zoro who starred with awe and wonder. Did he think he was seriously joking about it? Fool, “I wanted to make it a little bit more special is why, idiot.”

Zoro cocked that grin again, kissing Sanji’s cheek as a way of saying thanks. It made him flush a little, out of character for him really. “No need, it was always going to be from you.” 

Sanji chuckled, smiling. Usopp starred on, enjoying the scene as much as they were enjoying themselves. “So then should I get to see mine from you then?”

Zoro shook his head, laughing. “Alright.” He agreed with a shrug, handing a bag over to Sanji. 

  
  


“It’s not much but I figured I should get something more useful to you than something gross like flowers.” Gross equals embarrassing. Ever the tough guy, always. Sanji smiled sweetly, opening the bag to see a collection of black kitchen tools. He could tell they were made of some sort of strong metal, by the weight of the bag, and the gentle shine seeping through the shade and falling on the inside of the bag. Silverware, multi-purpose sizes of knives, spoons, and etc. It was everything a Chef daydreamed over. It was so thoughtful of him. 

“Thank you,” Sanji smiled up at the moss-head idiot, “I love them, I’ve been wanting them for a while now!”

Usopp, who had watched them interact silently with a small smile on his face, had finished his dinner. He was licking the rest of the tangy sauce off of the fork when Sanji turned back around. Sanj smiled, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Always! You have such a talent, Mr. Prince!” 

“Whatever you say, Spiner King.” 

“Losers.” Zoro scoffed, shaking his head. He circled the spoon around the warm risotto and dipped it into his mouth. His eyes shot open wide, it was good obviously. Sanji knew that much. It wasn’t easy to impress Zoro so when he did, it was a huge boost to his already giant ego. “Man, this is  _ good _ .” 

“Of course, I made it after all!” Sanji smirked, finishing off the last of his plate. From his side view, he could see Usopp picking up one of the newspaper-wrapped presents and placing it on his own lap. He was curious. Was it his? “What’s that you got there?”

Blushing, Usopp looked down. “Your present, I hope you like it. I thought you might. Something special for a special day.” 

It was a small rectangular shape, something about a pirate raid on the newspaper. He didn’t really care though, he was more interested in what Usopp had said, his mind reeling. He gently grasped the package and removed the tape, the wrapping following suit. As the wrapping fell, ‘DEATH’ spelling out on the label. It was one of his favorite cigarette brands but on the bottom of the cigarette package, ‘ _ LIMITED EDITION’ _ was there. His eyes lit up, his heart racing. It was a kind, interesting gift. Usopp had paid so close attention to him to notice his favorite brand. It’s amazing how observate he was. 

“Christ, thank you, Usopp!” Sanji reached over, hugging him closely. “You really know me, huh?”

“I...I would sure hope so!” Usopp clung back onto Sanji’s back, feeling the warmth of his body underneath his colder, stiller hands. “You are my boyfriend…” 

“Oi! What about me?” Zoro frowned, that angry look on his face as always. They all knew he was joking and wasn’t jealous. After all, he could easily lean forward and press his lips against Usopp’s. 

Pulling himself out of Sanji’s warm, caring arms, he reached around him and handed it over to Zoro. He notices that even though it is small and relatively the same shape as Sanji’s was, it had some decent weight to it. Abnormally so. He quirked his left brow up, intrigued by the object. He grabbed one of the harsh corners and ripped downward, the dark greyness of the object showing through, Ripping the other sides off, he noted it looked like a type of brick. It was more carefully formed and smoother than any normal type of brick or similar stones. 

“I went to a sword shop...I wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to get you another sword. You seem to have a certain type for swords and I still can’t tell what that is. I’m sure I would choose a lanky sword that would be broken with one swing to the wind so I decided to go to the more caring tools of swordsmanship,” Usopp looked up towards Zoro’s eyes, his sincerity shining through in his dark eyes. “The owner said this was...good and I, uh, bought it. It’s supposed to help sharpen your blade! I, uh, think.”

Zoro laughed out loud, his shoulders shaking with joy. He leaned forward, over Sanji’s lap once more, and hugged him tightly. The pink-faced male hugged just as much back, burying his nose in the crook of the swordsman’s neck. “Thanks.”

He felt Usopp stiffen as he pressed a gentle kiss against Usopp’s tanned skin, his hands gripping gently onto his slender back. He raised his head, pressing another kiss against his cheek. He released him, pecking his lips once more before moving back. He reached onto the holders of the bag and gently handed it over to Usopp, who took it slowly and gently. His cheeks were flushed bright.

“I, uh, sorta went with the same idea for your gift. I hope you don’t mind too much…” Zoro said, rubbing the back of his head. He felt nervous, a little insecure, something new from him. He hoped Usopp wouldn’t take it the wrong way, he just wanted to make sure he could use his gift you know? His ideas for both of theirs just happened to collide. He watched Usopp’s expression. He had a glint of confusion in his eyes that he blinked away and turned his face downwards, reaching into the bag and pulling out a squarish shape. It looked like a lockpick from the outside but there were many different tools that were in the block. It was a multi-purpose toolkit. It was perfect for Usopp, he adored crafting and trying to help others, even if he felt like a wimp and loser next to Franky sometimes. 

“Thank you,” Usopp’s grin went wide, holding his toolkit close to his chest. He looked up at Zoro, finding an unruly blush on Zoro’s cheeks. He felt touched by his response, warmth spending through him. Not to give himself away too quickly, he snapped his head away from Usopp and shrugged. 

“You’re welcome!” He scoffed, folding his arms out with his chest puffed out. He felt so out of his comfort zone but so right in a weird way. Sanji smirked at the sight.

They were all so adorable.

He felt a pair of eyes on him, knowing just who they were. Turning to face him, smiling down at him, he reached inside and grabbed ahold of Usopp’s present. Pulling it out, he gently handed it to him. “I hope you liked it, I had a harder time choosing for you than expected but I pray I did well.”

Usopp never seems to stop blushing. It’s adorable, making Sanji more and more entranced by him. How could he not be? As if anyone could resist him. Or that delicate face of his. 

Usopp looked down the present in his hands. It was a small black box wrapped with a brown bow. He gently loosened it, watching it fall on the mossy soil. He smiles, removing the top of the fleece box. Inside, there was a pair of goggles. He could tell they were well-made. Even from looking from the top down, he could tell the rim of the glasses was made of hard well-made plastic with thick lenses. Lifting it out of its case, he noticed it wasn’t like normal glasses but more like swimming glasses but except they were obviously made for someone who tinkered and worked with crafts, just like he did.

“I wanted to also help you out with work,” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little shy. He felt like he almost stole the same idea from Zoro in a way on accident. “I miss seeing your crafts. You’re talented you know.”

“Watch it, you’ll make my ego way too big you two.” Usopp giggled, grinning wide at the compliment from the two smiling companions. 

There were no words or actions that needed to be made right then, the fast pace of their beating hearts began to sync as it always did. Different shades of pink and red decorating their faces but nevertheless there as if they were all marked with permanent markers as their hands linked tightly with each other. 

The firmness of the sand underneath their shoes were pleasant, the smell of sea salt reminding them to stay grounded. Even though they would regret it later on, they smiled stupidly as they made their way to the docks, turning towards the wooden plank. Franky would probably say something stupid, leaving Robin to use her devil fruit on him to quiet his loud mouth. Most likely, Nami would be holding Chopper, waving them on board, her eyes full of acceptance and joy at their closely linked hands. She might tease them a bit for it, especially Usopp and Zoro, but it was all fun and games. And Luffy? Well knowing him, he would be dead asleep on the cabin floor of his room after a full, tasty dinner that Sanji had given them before leaving. 

  
  
  



End file.
